The nature of this contract is for Educational Services, Inc. to provide public inquiry response, materials production and dissemination, database maintenance and development, meeting and exhibit support, health communication planning and national media program development in support of NIDDK's goal to operate the congressionally authorized Weight-control Information Network (WIN).